


Heartfelt Apologies

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: After the events of Iron Man, Tony realises how badly he treated one of his best friends. He goes to visit her to apologise.





	Heartfelt Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMFBingo2018- Square I3 - 'Did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?" - Train 
> 
> Important: The Harry Potter characters have been aged up by ten years - so everything in the HP Universe took place ten years earlier.

“Did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?” Hermione asked the smartly dressed man on her doorstep.

Tony at least had the decency to look a little sheepish. He’d been busy chasing skirts and drowning his sorrows that he had completely ignored one of his best friends. Well his only friend really beside Rhodey. The whole ordeal with him being held hostage and finding that Obadiah was using him had seriously caused him to re-evaluate his life. That included pushing Hermione away. Something he was now deeply regretting, especially as J.A.R.V.I.S had told him all that she had done for him.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, “I’m so sorry.”

“Tony,” Hermione shook her head, she knew how upset he had been when his parents had died. He had spiralled and spiralled till he hit rock bottom. She’d seen the news about his abduction and had flown out to New York straight away. Obadiah had greeted her, informing her how Tony had changed everything and she was no longer listed as next of kin. It wasn’t until a couple of days ago when Pepper rung and informed her about Obadiah’s betrayal that she realised that the man had in fact played her, “You better come in,” she moved aside allowing Tony entry to her home.

Tony entered his friends flat, “So,” he spluttered, trying to figure out where best to start.

“Drink?” Hermione suggested, closing the door and heading to her kitchen.

“Yeah,” Tony sighed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck, now he was here he didn’t know what to say. He followed Hermione into her kitchen, taking in his surroundings and smiling at the books randomly placed in different sections of the house. It was nice to see she hadn’t changed.

“Wine ok?” Hermione questioned and at Tony’s nod added, “Red or White?”

“Red will be fine,” Tony smiled tightly, nervously fiddling with his fingers as he sat himself down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

Placing the glass of wine in front of Tony, Hermione glanced at her longtime friend. Her mother and his had been friends and they’d been thrust together from an early age. Not that the pair had minded, both of them being extremely smart. Tony was also one of the few who knew the truth of her schooling. Seeing how uncomfortable he was and knowing how much Tony struggled with wording apologies or dealing with difficult conversations, she gave him a bit of slack and addressed the elephant in the room, “Pepper told me about Obadiah.”

Tony looked slightly relieved to hear he didn’t have to talk too much about how his father’s friend had betrayed him, but he knew he would have to explain the whole removing her as his beneficiary, “he really screwed me over, you know it was he who suggested that I remove you as my beneficiary, he made it seem like you wouldn’t want to do it, it was cruel of me to expect it of you, blah blah blah.”

“You could have at least told me,” she whispered harsher than she intended.

“It didn’t happen long before I was taken hostage,” Tony spoke softly, “Looking back it was kind of obvious that he knew you would fly straight out to take over as CEO and he knew you would figure everything out, so he figured he would remove you from the equation.”

“I’m sorry he betrayed you, Tony,” Hermione reached across the table and took his spare hand in her own.

Tony moved his hand so he could hold hers, rubbing his thumb in small circles across the back of hers, “I’m sorry I pushed you away, you were one of the only good things I had left and I just...”

“Tony...” Hermione started.

“I’m a shit friend,” he cursed, “you fought in a war, lost your parents, lost friends, of course, you knew what I was going through, but I still wouldn’t let you be there.”

“Tony,” Hermione tried again.

“J.A.R.V.I.S told me you know,” he offered, “About how even after I told you to fuck off, you still came by and made sure I had food and well basically survived those first few weeks, until Pepper started. I think he’s tried telling me before, but I was too self-absorbed to realise how much of a dick I had been to my best friend.”

“TONY,” Hermione shouted this time, successfully cutting him off, “You hurt me, we’ve been friends a very long time and for you just to shove me away like one of your floozies it broke my heart.”

“If I have to spend the rest of my life making up for it, I will,” Tony cried, “I felt so empty and I’ve tried filling it with the wrong things and what I should have done is spent my time with the people that mattered, people who saw past my handsome face and large bank account.”

Hermione closed her eyes, she had greatly missed Tony and knew that he would, in fact, keep his promise to spend the rest of his life making it up to her, addressing him softly, she breathed, “Tony.”

“I don’t deserve you, I know I don’t,” he muttered, “I will leave; I just want you to know...”

“I don’t forgive you, Tony,” Hermione cut him off, “It will take some time, but we can go back to how things are, I need you in my life too you know.”

Tony sighed in relief, before breaking out in a childish grin, “I will buy you as many first editions and limited edition books as you like.”

Hermione just shook her head, “Right now just give me a hug and I want to hear all about you being Iron Man.”

“I can’t leave saving the world to you, you know,” he winked at her.


End file.
